


Hasta Luego or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying About The Safety of Ashley Graham

by BeveStuscemi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeveStuscemi/pseuds/BeveStuscemi
Summary: Sometimes Leon isn't paid enough for his service to his country and the President.Based on real life frustrations when rescuing Ashley and just putting up with her in general.





	Hasta Luego or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying About The Safety of Ashley Graham

“HELP!”  
Leon cringed as the high-pitched wailing drilled into his eardrums. He would never admit it, but he was purposefully ignoring Ashley’s grunts as she wrestled with her restraints since she was a liability when it came to exploration and finding puzzle pieces. He was hoping to enter a door at the end of a corridor and simply come back for Ashley once he had investigated, since she was bound to a wall and there was no fear of her escaping. However, her cries for help informed Leon that she had spotted him on the floor above and that the cries would probably not cease unless she was freed. Rolling his eyes at her incessant neediness, Leon walked down the little marble staircase leading to a catwalk made of the same white stone. It provided a clear view of Ashley who was desperately fidgeting in a bid to free herself. Leon briefly looked at the glass chandelier above her head and tried to come up with a plan that might utilise it but the chandelier was too far away from Leon for him to swing from it and the plan would most likely end with it falling on Ashley’s head. While this wasn’t a _bad_ plan per se, it would have made his entire journey into Spain and his run in with the Los Illuminados utterly pointless.

Ashley stopped struggling for a moment and looked up to Leon, who was readying his gun.  
“HE-EEELP!”  
Leon scowled back at her. God, she was irritating.  
He dropped to one knee and pointed his Red9 at Ashley, squinting at the red laser focused on the middle of the top restraint. He waited until his hand was completely steady before squeezing the trigger and firing a bullet. The top restraint exploded under the force, pieces of stone flew out in all directions and Ashley screamed like a banshee.  
“Stay still, Ashley! Only two more to go!” Leon shouted down to her over her panicked crying and he hoped she had sense enough to listen. Ashley calmed down and lay flat against the wall, closing her eyes and trying to stop her legs shaking. Once she was completely still, Leon aimed his gun at the second restraint across her waist and waited until the red laser was steady. The laser was stationary and Leon’s index finger curled around the trigger of the gun. The finger got tighter and tighter around the trigger until he fired the gun. The second Leon pulled the trigger, Ashley decided she could free herself and leaned forward from her restraints, starting to tug on the stone keeping her bound.  
“NO!” Leon’s shouting was too late. His bullet had comfortably lodged itself inside of Ashley’s head and her lifeless body now flopped forward over the remaining stone restraints.

**Mission Failed**

-

This time, Leon wasn’t going to fail. He stood in the same vantage point only now he had opted for his sniper rifle in place of his Red9. As expected, Ashley freaked out when she saw the gun pointed directly at her.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” She began to push harder against her restraints and her grunting got louder and more annoying.  
“Ashley! Stay still, I’m trying to free you!” Leon had said this as confidently as he could but he was clenching his teeth to try and keep his composure and not tell Ashley to shut up and keep still.  
“YOU’RE GOING TO HIT ME! I KNOW IT!” She was near hysterical now, practically throwing herself against the restraints and screaming her signature high-pitched scream.  
“ _If I was gonna hit you, I’d do it with a chainsaw, you stupid monkey looking bitch.”_ Leon thought, while smiling sweetly to reassure darling Monkey Girl in the restraints. She relented and pressed her back against the wall again, bracing herself. Meanwhile, Leon readied his gun again and looked down the scope to find the best place to hit the restraint. He decided on the middle of the restraint since it seemed to completely collapse last time. Just before Leon was about to pull the trigger, Ashley began fidgeting behind the restraints again only this time she was putting her whole body weight into it.  
“ _Whatever,”_ Leon shrugged. “ _As long as I don’t hit her, I’ll be fine.”_  
He pulled the trigger. Ashley pushed harder. The restraint broke.  
Leon dropped his rifle. Ashley was slumped against the wall, head lolling on her left shoulder and blood starting to pool on her orange jumper. She was dead. Again.

**Mission Failed**

-

The plan was fool proof. Leon had remembered that he had a few flash grenades spare and he figured that using one to save Ashley wouldn’t be a particularly huge waste. If the flash grenades were enough to kill parasites, they were good enough to shatter weak stone. He was standing in the same position as he was previously and he removed the grenade from his belt, lifting it up to show Ashley.  
“ARE YOU CRAZY LEON? YOU’RE GOING TO THROW A GRENADE AT ME?”  
“ _You’re damn right.”_ Is what Leon wanted to say but he settled on “Don’t worry, Ashley. It’s not dangerous.” Technically, that was a lie because all grenades are dangerous but he wasn’t going to tell Ashley that in case she sentenced him to another minute or so of screeching. Leon pulled the pin off the grenade and threw it onto the floor beneath him, where it landed about three feet to the left of Ashley. The grenade exploded and while Leon was engulfed in a flash of bright light for about two seconds, he was sure that he’d see Ashley free from her restraints and standing under him. As the light faded, Leon made out Ashley through the smoke. She was still standing behind her restraints, eyes closed, body lax and not breathing.  
“WHO DIES FROM A FUCKING FLASH GRENADE?”  
The answer of course was Ashley Graham.

**Mission Failed**

-

Leon walked down the staircase for the fourth time, seething and shaking in anger. He reached the end of the catwalk and looked down at Ashley, eyes dark in rage.  
“HE-EELP!” She continued her struggle and Leon smirked.  
He opened his attaché case, running his finger over his weapon of choice before withdrawing it and placing it on his shoulder. Ashley stopped, confused.  
“Leon?” Her voice was now timid and soft. “What are you doing?”  
He repositioned his weapon as though showing it off. “Something I should have done a while ago.” He placed the rocket propelled grenade into the launcher and locked on target to a squirming Ashley Graham.  
“Hasta luego.”

**Mission Failed**


End file.
